My Angel
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: April gains an eagle's wings after a fight with the Kraang. She reflects on this turn of events along with her relationship with Casey and her feelings for Donnie as a new life begins for her...again.


**I know I said that I would put my stories on hold because of college life, but I couldn't help not putting this idea from my head down. I am excited about the new Ninja Turtles season, and so I thought about Donnie and April. I support this relationship, and so out of random, this idea popped in my head. Now you're reading what came to my mind. Hope you'll enjoy this one-shot! *I do not own anything related to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

I am a freak...okay, fine. I'm not a mutant turtle like my best friends or a mutant bat like my dad is. I am still mostly human, and I still have my peach-colored skin, red hair, blue eyes, and my body shape. But I still consider myself a freak, and I'm the only one who knows about it.

I haven't been home at my apartment in two days, and I haven't been at the lair either. I've been hiding in a random alley in New York City that's close to the lair and close to my apartment, afraid of what my friends and family would think of me. I've already been called a freak once after the accident...and it was the worst day of my life. My ex-boyfriend and I had broken up that day because of what happened.

My back still hurt, even with the really thick blanket around me as I searched through the dumpster for food. I hadn't eaten in a few days, and I was far beyond starving. As I was about to pick up some pizza, I heard a noise from the manhole cover. I ran behind the dumpster as I took a glance who was emerging. It was my purple-banded close friend, Donnie, who would probably be picking up random technology for a new invention of his. He slowly got onto the ground and closed the cover. He walked over to the dumpster just inches away from me.

I was hoping that he would begin looking for parts, but he had a disturbed look on his face. He walked toward my hiding spot, and I became so frightened that I took out my tessen.

"Donnie, don't shoot!"

"A-A-April?" Donnie stammered with a shocked look on his face as he put away his bo staff. I put my tessen away in my belt as my friend kneeled before me. "Where have you been? My brothers and I have been looking all over for you. Even your father's worried."

"You don't wanna see me, Donnie," I said, frightened. "I'm a freak!"

"What?!" Don exclaimed before calming himself down. "You're not a freak! You're...so...so..."

"So what?"

"Pretty." I let out a sarcastic laugh as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not the way I am now, I'm not. Why are you here in the first place?"

"April, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." I sighed as Donatello placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a grin.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I can't guarantee I'll do that," Don answered. "But I'll listen."

Before showing Donnie what had happened to me, I thought about that day and what has happened to me since.

**FLASHBACK**

"Okay April, I just need one more thing."

"What? A radio? A computer? Broken parts?"

"It looks like this." Donatello showed me a picture of the part that he needed to complete his invention, and I nodded my head, heading out of the lair and up to the surface, but not before the mutant turtle poked me in the shoulder and gave me a hug.

I was looking forward to tonight. My boyfriend Casey asked me out to homecoming, and I had the perfect dress for the occasion. So after I helped Donnie finish his project, I was to return to my apartment to get ready.

I approached the dumpster Don described to me, and finding the part was easy to find. It was a battery of some sort, but not like any battery anyone had ever seen. I picked it up, and I opened the manhole cover with my spare hand that would lead to the lair. The walk was tiring because of how heavy the battery was, but I made it back...right before I had to get ready.

Donatello was grateful, but was saddened when I had to go. He promised to show me the invention the next day as we hugged again. At that moment, I noticed that Donnie was the only turtle I was hugging. I had never hugged Mikey or Raph or even Leo. It was always Don. But then again, he's the closest friend I've ever had...even closer than my friends in high school.

After a ten-minute walk, I climbed up the fire escape to my bedroom window. An eagle, something you don't see everyday in New York, was flying above me, and I was in awe at how graceful it flew. It flew toward me and landed on my head, but it didn't peck me to my shock. I knew that the eagle wouldn't hurt me though, and it flew away to the Atlantic. I opened the window to get inside and took off my clothes. I grabbed my short, pink homecoming dress, slipped it on, and I straightened my hair. That was something I would never do unless the event was special. I slipped on my shoes as I spun around the room. Yes, I was ready.

Just as I walked out the door and turned around the corner, I found the Kraang approaching me. I was so thankful that Master Splinter had given me the tessen and taught me the ways of the ninja; I would be helpless without it. I kicked butt, more than I usually did, but there was always something that went wrong when it came to me fighting. Most of these things were minor, but what happened that night was very major.

Once again, some mutagen spilled on me, but this time, it was on my back and not my arms.

"The one known as April O'Neil has been hit by the mutagen," one of the Kraang droids said in horror, which shocked me. They never sounded horrified. "Our mission has failed."

I heard a yell then, and my boyfriend came to the rescue on his bike. But the Kraang were already retreating before Casey could have any fun. As much as he looked shocked to see me in a dress, I was less shocked as he wasn't dressed up at all; he was still wearing the ruined jeans and t-shirt that he would always wear.

"You look...beautiful." I blushed at Casey's comment, but then I winced as I kneeled on to the ground in pain.

"April? Are you okay?" I felt something like a bone come out of my back, but I didn't know what it was. I was hoping the pain would go away soon. All of a sudden, I found myself off the ground, but I fell back to the ground after a mere three seconds.

"April, you're a...mutant." _What? How is that possible? It didn't happen to me the other two times!_

"Casey, what-"

"I'm done, April."

"Just because I'm a freak doesn't mean you can't be with me. You're Raph's best friend for crying out loud!" Before Casey could answer, he rode his bike away, and I sat on the ground crying.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I had returned home that day to look in the mirror to discover that I was, indeed, a mutant, but still mostly human at the same time.

"Come on, April. What's going on?"

I started to take the blanket off of my back very slowly with tears starting to form in my eyes. I was afraid that Donatello would call me a freak like my ex-boyfriend did. I couldn't believe I was showing one of my best friends what I had become.

The blanket finally came off, and my wings started to show themselves. Yes, I had gained wings like an eagle's after my encounter with the Kraang. I was still wearing the same dress as I had worn two days ago as I had trouble getting out of it. I opened my eyes to find Donnie with wide eyes and his hand reaching out to touch my wings.

"You're so...so..."

"A freak?" I asked, and my best friend sighed.

"I haven't been honest with you all this time, so I'm going to tell the truth now." I looked up, puzzled at what Donnie had just said.

"From the very first moment that I had seen you up til now, I've always thought you were the most prettiest girl I've ever seen," Don explained. "I was naive at first, but the more I've come to know you, the more I fell in love with you. I'd give anything to just be with you. I've tried to find the right words to say to you, but I always thought I would ruin our friendship."

My mouth was gaped open in awe. He really did have a crush on me! It was no wonder that he would walk away from me whenever I was with Casey. The reason why he was always hiding something, why he always stammered when I was present, the times when he would call me his April. I had felt some sort of feeling toward him until Casey came along, but now I understand why I had the feeling for Don. Donatello: he was the one who always saved me when I was in danger, but more than that, he had looked out for me and supported me, no matter what I was doing. I was the first person he would go to if he needed anyone to talk to.

"And to add to what I had just said," Donnie continued. "You're even more beautiful with those wings. And I mean it." I really blushed at that compliment, and I immediately thought that that day wasn't such a waste after all.

"I'll be right back," Don said as he jumped back in the sewers. Every time I was with Donnie, my hair was always up in a ponytail. I figured it was time for a change. I reached my hand back, and I let my hair loose. I dropped the ponytail holder as I felt a breeze against my hair. My hair was flying, and I truly felt like a bird with courage. I concentrated hard as Master Splinter taught me, and I was off the ground.

I heard the manhole cover open, and I landed on the ground as Donnie emerged with the jet pack on his back.

"That was your invention?" I asked, and Donatello gave me the smile that I had adored all these years, especially with that gap in his teeth that was even cuter than Casey's.

"Fly with me?" I walked toward my best friend, and I nodded my head. Donnie fired up the jet pack while I concentrated and flew off the ground.

We flew all around the city. Donnie was obviously ahead of me, but I couldn't help but laugh as I flew with my mighty eagle wings guiding me. I really did feel like Hawkgirl, and I really started to like the new me.

My arms were spread out as Don flew toward me. Our eyes met each other's, and we couldn't help but give each other warm smiles. We drew closer to each other as we hugged.

"I love you, April." Donnie touched my lips with his own, which shocked me at first, but I followed his pattern. This time, these kisses were a whole lot more passionate than my kisses with Casey.

We broke the kiss as we smiled at each other and started to fly toward the lair. I positioned myself to land on the ground and waited for Donnie to land. I gave him a peck on the cheek as I opened the manhole cover to go to my second home.

* * *

**Yep, somehow April reminded me of Shayera because of the hair color and the fact that they both wear yellow. This would definitely qualify as a 'what if' fanfic. But we'll see what happens in seasons 2 and 3. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
